


sentimentality

by MissHawkeye



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkeye/pseuds/MissHawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no use for a red dress at an army base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sentimentality

Peggy often wondered where her practicality came from, being raised by such sentimental parents. They hovered and they pestered and they insisted. While Peggy had learned to tolerate it and sometimes even appreciate it, she was quite busy right now. Packing was serious business.

"You’ve been home less than a month, Margaret! I don’t understand why you can’t extend your leave."

"Dad, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can’t just ask General Phillips to put the entire project on hold for me. I’d be sacked."

"Americans," he muttered.

She sighed in frustration at her father’s tutting. The past hour had left her frazzled. She rolled her eyes at her father and headed back to her childhood room. She was horrified to see her mother going through her suitcase.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"You haven’t packed nearly enough."

"Yes I have, Mum. I’m going to be working at an army base, not traipsing through the city."

Her mother ignored her, as usual, walking to the closet. She pulled out, to Peggy’s horror, the red dress that had been a gift from her brother last year.

"Mum, what use could I have for that?"

"You never know. You could meet a handsome soldier. Even an American. It would break your father’s heart, but as long as you both settled down here, I wouldn’t have any objections."

"Mum! I didn’t join the SSR to find a husband."

Her mother gave her a patronizing smile. “I know that, Margaret. But you never know.”

Peggy glared and crossed her arms over her chest. “I am not packing that.”

"Fine, Margaret! Have it your way!" Her mother threw her hands up in the air. She seemed to have forgotten the dress was still in her grasp. It fluttered to the ground. It was a testament to how angry her mother must have been that she did not even attempt to pick it up. She simply stepped over it.

Peggy stared at the red dress, crumpled over the pale rug. She heard her mother pause at the doorway.

"I certainly wasn’t looking for a husband when I met your father. These things have a way of sneaking up on you."

Once she was sure her mother had left and joined her father in the kitchen, Peggy crouched down. She ran her finger across the soft red fabric. It had been the first present from her brother that she had actually loved. She had his new wife to thank for that, she suspected.

But she hadn’t had the chance to wear it out yet. She picked it up, holding it out in front of her. It wouldn’t take up too much space in her suitcase. Although she was sure that she would never wear it…

What was the harm in bringing it along?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [queenatwell](queenatwell.tumblr.com).


End file.
